The Night in Hell
by Nova the Death God
Summary: When Sam and Freddie go to a skate station alone and together, what does Sam learn about Freddie? What does Freddie learn about Sam? And what does Carly learn after words?


**Warning: There is a Suicidal Freddie involved. But Sam's still the same old Sam. Seddie(Sam x Freddie).  
This is my first iCarly fanfiction. Be nice!  
Oh, and btw, I'm making up some stuff on Freddie and Sam's family.**

* * *

Carly was setting up for their usual iCarly show that night when she heard a scream downstairs. She stopped what she was doing and flew down the stairs to see Spencer on the floor and Freddie trying to shove his mom out of the room.  
"Spencer! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah! I'm fine!"  
"What happened?"

The door slammed as Freddie inhaled and exhaled deeply. "My mom practically attacked Spencer to get to me!"  
"Why would she do that?"  
"Because she wants me to take a tick bath before my therapy session."  
"Ooh. Doesn't she know she's the reason you NEED therapy in the first place."  
"I honestly don't know."

The door slammed open.  
"Freddie Benson. You take a tick bath right now!"  
"Aaah!"

After much arguing and wrestling off the crazy woman that was Freddie's mother, Carly headed back upstairs to finish preparing. "Freddie. Wait for Sam okay?"  
"Okay."

Freddie sat on the couch and looked at Spencer's new sculpture.  
"What is that?"  
"I call him 'Dewey'," Spencer said as he smiled at his new sculpture composed of small numbers everywhere.  
"Why do you call him that?"  
"I don't know."

After 20 minutes of conversation, Sam finally arrived. "C'mon Benson, let's go."  
"Could you call me by my real name for once Sam?"  
"Whatever Fred-weird."  
"Every time!"

As they headed upstairs, Sam asked "So. Why was your mom going crazy about you not taking your tick bath? You almost never take your tick bath."  
"I don't know."  
Mrs. Benson, Carly, and Spencer were the only one that new about Freddie's therapy. About Freddie being suicidal. They didn't want to tell Sam because of how much she hated suicidal people.  
"S'up Shay-comma-Carly?" Sam asked as she plopped down in one of the bean bags.  
"Why are you always late?" Carly smiled and shook her head at her best friend's antics.  
"My mom was screaming at the cat again."  
"About getting a job?"  
"No. About puking on her stomach."  
"Ew."

Freddie looked at Sam weirdly. Though he'd never admit it to her, he always thought it was charming the way she brought up grotesque things.

~The Next Day~

Freddie shut his locker and jumped, yelping at Sam and Carly being right there. "Ah!"  
"Hey Freddie."  
"Fred, the man."  
"What do you guys want?" Freddie asked, as he leaned his back against the wall, looking at them.  
"We want to go roller blading this Saturday at the skate station across the street from The Groovy Smoothie," Carly started.  
"You want me to pay, don't you?" Freddie asked, all to keen on his freinds' actions.  
"Yeah," Carly said with her 'sorry' smile on.  
"Okay. I'll meet you there. What time?"  
"Let's see. My mom doesn't get her car back till noon and she gets her license renewed at four, so... meet us there at six," Sam said.  
Freddie nodded and went off in another direction.

~That Saturday~

Freddie walked up to the skate station and noticed only Sam there, with two groovy smoothies.  
"Where's Carly?"  
"She couldn't make it. Her dad dropped by."  
"Ah. I wouldn't mind saying hi to my dad again," Freddie said with a sigh as they entered the station.  
This was the first real conversation him and Sam had ever had outside of their kiss.  
"What ever happened to your dad Freddie?" Sam asked, showing a little curiosity.  
"He was in the army like Carly's dad," Freddie began to say. "He was about to retire when his shelter was bombed. I was only six when I lost him, so I don't have many memories of him. And you?"  
"Me what?"  
"What about your dad?"  
"Ah, he's in jail."  
"Of course. Sam. Do you have any family NOT in jail that isn't your cousin, mom, or yourself?"  
"Well. I have- no he's in jail. But there's- no she was put BACK in jail. I know that my- no. He got arrested yesterday... hmm... Nope."  
"How are you not in jail?" Freddie shook his head in disbelief.

As they roller bladed around the skate course, Freddie kept thinking about therapy and how much he hated his life. He wasn't paying attention where he was going and ran into Sam.  
"Oi. Watch it Ben-"  
Freddie noticed Sam stop mid-sentence. He wondered why until he felt breeze hit his arm. He had been wearing long sleeves. So why was there breeze hit his arms?  
He looked down to his sleeves pushed up, revealing his numerous cuts and scars.  
Freddie, freaking out, bolted toward the bathroom.  
"Freddie!"  
Freddie exited the bathroom and connected his forehead to Sam.  
"Ah! Sam! Don't stand in my blind spot!"  
Freddie realized Sam wasn't talking and looked up. He gasped in utter surprise.  
Sam looked genuinely worried. She even had tears in her eyes.  
"Sam?"  
"You're an idiot, Freddie. Why would you purposely hurt yourself?"  
Freddie looked down and shook his head. "Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, my life isn't what it's cracked up to be?"  
"You have a caring mother, Freddie. I wish I did!"  
"Sam, this doesn't concern you, okay?"  
"No. But it concerns the life of a friend of mine."  
Freddie took a step back, eyes wide at Sam's words.  
"Did you just admit that you were my friend?"  
"Yes, Benson."  
Freddie sighed. "Why do you care all of a sudden?"  
Sam shook, eyes still having tears in them.  
"Because. One of my family members committed suicide once. I won't lose someone I care about to suicide again!"  
"Since when did you ever care about me, Puckett?"  
"Since we met. Sure I'm mean to you. That's how I show affection to people I care most about."  
"You're not that way with Carly or Spencer or any other person, besides Gibby."  
"Gibby's different."  
"So? Why do you treat me so bad, Sam? Why?"  
"Because I like you, okay?"  
Freddie's world stopped then and there.  
"What?"  
"Shut up Benson."  
With that, Sam kissed Freddie for the second time, and the both enjoyed it.

A month after that incident, Freddie was released from Suicidal Watch. Carly wondered why and so Sam told her. Sam told her how she told Freddie about her feelings. And how she had kissed Freddie for a second time. Carly smiled.  
A week after Freddie's release, him and Sam started dating.  
They were the cutest couple.

Of course Sam would still rip on Freddie, but afterall, it was how she showed affection.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first iCarly fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the shortness.  
You author,  
Momo**


End file.
